The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms an image on a recording medium (for example, a sheet of paper).
An image forming apparatus includes a main body, a conveyance unit, and an intermediate roller unit. In association with closing movement of the conveyance unit relative to the main body, the intermediate roller unit is closed relative to the main body. When a conveyance guide of the conveyance unit pushes a conveyance guide of the intermediate roller unit in the image forming apparatus, the intermediate roller is closed relative to the main body.